1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mode entrance control circuit and a mode entering method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operation of most circuits existing within a semiconductor memory device depends upon a change of a process, a temperature, or a voltage, for example. Thus, if a functional circuit depends on a voltage change to enter into a specific operating mode, such as a test operating mode, a function may not be smoothly performed. For example, in a mode entrance control circuit, if a process, temperature, or voltage, etc., required to enter into a test mode has much change, the mode entrance may fail, thereby rendering a semiconductor memory device difficult to operate in the determined test mode.
Therefore, a mode entrance technology in which a semiconductor memory device may be stably entered into a predetermined operating mode, only when the semiconductor memory device is insensitive to a change of a process, a temperature, or a voltage, etc., and simultaneously satisfying a constant entrance condition, is greatly required.